Side Quests in Shattered
:For side quests in Shattered 2, see here. Side quests are a type of mission in Shattered. Summary Side quests differ from side missions in the way that they are not full missions with a storyline. Rather, they are simple tasks that the player can complete if they so choose. Unlike regular (story and side) missions, Side Quests do not run out, meaning the player can replay them when they spawn. Also, they are shorter than missions, but offer less XP. Types The following side quests are available: *'Mugging:' The player can stop a civilian from being mugged by thugs, usually two Ululators (although there could be up to four). The reward is usually 200-400XP. *'Pickpocketing:' The player can stop an Ululator thug from stealing a civilian's wallet by taking the thug down and returning the wallet to the civilian. Rarely, it will be another object instead of a wallet, such as a phone, beatbox, or even balloons. Grants 250XP. *'Doughnuts:' After completing Doughnuts, the player can receive 150XP for destroying a doughnut on the ground (shooting it with a bullet will suffice), and 250XP for destroying a doughnut van (which is a purple decorated Cadmin or Belcher with a large doughnut on top). There are 31 doughnuts and 23 vans. *'Security Camera:' The player can destroy security cameras planted around the city by the ICPD for 100XP each. The last one will warrant 500XP. There are 36 total. *'Car Theft:' The player can stop a carjacker by taking out their vehicle and then defeating the thug(s). Keep in mind that destroying the vehicle will kill the thug(s) inside, which will lower the reward (300-500XP). *'Ululator Vans:' The player can take down gray Cadmins or Belchers with yellow livery on them and then defeat the Ululators inside for 500XP. Blowing up the van with the thugs in it will complete the side quest, but only 200XP will be given due to their deaths. *'Drug Bust:' The player can approach a group of thugs who have possession of illegal drugs, take out the thugs, and destroy all the drugs for 700-900XP. There are usually around 10 thugs. *'Shootout:' Occasionally, the player may encounter the police and Ululators fighting it out with a gun battle, or shootout. The player can help out the police by defeating all thugs. The reward lowers as more cops are killed. Offers 1000XP if no officers are killed, 800XP if one is killed, 600 if two are killed, and 0 if 3 or more are killed. *'Attempted homicide:' The player can stop a thug from murdering a civilian by taking out the thug. In this instance, killing the thug actually rewards the player with more XP, but not by much. (700XP for non-lethal takedown, 800XP for killing the thug.) *'Attempted suicide:' Occasionally, the player may notice a civilian on the roof of a building, standing right near the edge. The player can get to the top of the building without the NPC noticing and rescue them before they jump. If the NPC spots the player, they will jump, resulting in 0XP. A successful rescue warrants 1000XP. *'Hostage situation:' This is the rarest side quest, and warrants the most XP. The player may stumble upon a frantic pedestrian who tells the player that some Ululators have gotten some civilians hostage in a certain location, and the player must take out all thugs silently, or else the civilians will be killed and no XP will be rewarded. If this is completed, 1500XP will be rewarded, and 2100XP if done under 4 minutes. Trivia *The fact that during a pickpocketing, the item has a rare chance of being balloons, is a reference to the 2004 video-game Spider-Man 2, where Spider-Man must retrieve a little kid's balloon. In Shattered, the victim will even say "I lost my balloon!" like in the Spider-Man game. Category:Missions in Shattered